


secrets | bts

by justjoonie



Category: bts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoonie/pseuds/justjoonie
Summary: what kind of secret could park jimin be hiding behind that fluffy head of cotton candy?





	1. lockdown.

"why did we agree to literally have a lockdown at his mansion?"

"I have no idea-"

"we didn't have plans, remember?"

"yeah, well I didn't know this was what he meant by a sleepover!"

"me neither..."

"listen, just fucking shut up and wait till he comes back down."

"and then what? ask if we can leave?"

"he's right... park jimin is a fucking psycho!"

"im sure he isn't... it's just a silly lockdown-"

"and what if it isn't? what if he's... hiding something?"

"what could innocent jimin hide?"

"a big, fat, dark secret-"

"no way! jimin has a secret?"

"stop playing the sarcastic character role, it's making my head ache with narcissism."

"I think he's right though... if we're stuck down here without any reason why except a so-called "sleepover"... there must be something he's hiding."

"im not going to stay long to find out."

"what do you mean?"

"he means he's going to be an action movie star and sneak his way out."

all five laughed, sizzling the sixth out.

"at least I don't look like a damn turtle-"

"shut up, you fucking horse!"

*

yay new book!!! it's not really going to be a book because of it's short chapters and childish writing so think of it more as a playful short story to take stress off your hands and throw it into a dumpster.

this fanfiction is based on thriller so: be aware!


	2. spiral.

"no need to be frightened," park jimin echoed through the living room's high ceilings, a shiny smile charmingly revealed.

the six looked up at the man who was elegantly walking down the spiral staircase, one delicate hand on the railing, the other wrapped around a glass of white wine.

"I invited you into my home... now be warmly welcomed!" he exclaimed, giggling after his sentence. jimin gestured towards the soft couches that semi-circled around the fireplace's flame.

yoongi, already sat on the couch, purposely moved his legs outward before hoseok sat.

"move your legs," he growled, forcefully pulling them off the soft cushions of the sofa.

yoongi smirked and crossed his arms, keeping his legs as to where hoseok pushed them to.

"twig..." he mumbled as he sat on the very opposite end.

"he did say to have a warm welcome," yoongi shrugged, greedily taking handfuls of the mints displayed on the glass coffee table beside him and popping them in his mouth, one by one.

"can you, at least once, not be a rude, intolerant human being?" seokjin snarled at yoongi, crossing his arms and legs.

yoongi widened his eyes and mockingly mouthed the elder.

"please, no fighting," jimin stated, taking a seat on the only chair, across from taehyung and namjoon.

"yeah, honestly. im the youngest, but the most mature-" jungkook started.

almost everyone in the room laughed, excluding yoongi (he fell asleep) and jimin.

"what?" jungkook asked, looking around at everyone in embarrassment.

"if you're mature, then spongebob is," taehyung said, a wide, rectangular grin present.

"that must mean he's annoying, too!" hoseok exclaimed.

jungkook frowned at the pursuers, their insults stabbing him in all the wrong places.

"enough," jimin stated, ringing a bell that was placed beside him.

"a bell... the f-" seokjin started.

"why'd we listen to you?" taehyung crossed his arms.

"because," jimin smiled, slowly revealing a silver revolver inside his suit pocket.

the room went dead silent, all five (excluding the deep-in-sleep yoongi) stared in petrified gazes.

an over exaggerated gulp sounded from hoseok and discreet mumbling came from seokjin.

"w-what?" namjoon choked out.

"you all will listen to me or-" he paused, looking at the sleeping figure. "wake up, min yoongi!"

he jolted from his spot, hearing the yell from his fellow, pink-haired acquaintance.

"why the fuck did you wake me-" in horror, he noticed the bright flash of light reflecting off the surface of the silver gun.

"as I was saying," jimin continued. "you will listen to me or ill kill you."

"j-jimin? w-what?" jungkook sobbed.

"if you try to escape," he ignored the male. "ill kill you."

all six became instantly aware that this was no joke... this was a psychopath who liked to trap people inside his mansion and play games with them.

*

that went from 0 to 100 real fast if I do say so myself


	3. rules.

"now, here are the rules and information you will need to know- ehem," he began, repositioning his posture.

"if you try to escape you will die; if you try to kill me you will die; if you do not listen to me you will die; if you lie or do not inform me of important information you will die; if you refuse to participate: guess what?"

"you. will. die," he whispered.

"now, let me tell you what you will be doing during your time here!" he stood up and handed out packets of paper, licking his finger every time he gave one.

"as you can see on the procedures and instructions, I have not decided the time limit of how long you will be occupied in my home, but I am willing to listen to reasonable suggestions.

"it says you will be doing a lot of different activities... you do gain something out of it, though! can anybody guess what it is? raise your hands when you think you know!"

they all sat in shock, finally realizing the actual reality of it all, faces blue and eyes petrified. they were still, scared that movement could set the boy off.

"don't be scared... I did say you will die if you don't participate-"

namjoon shot his hand up.

"yes, namjoon?"

"u-uh... m-money?"

"close."

jungkook rose his hand,"escape?"

"hah-hah! nice try!" 

taehyung rose his, "girls?"

yoongi snorted, unable to contain his laughter even in a time of life or death.

"I would say yes, but ive always thought you were gay-"

"n-no im not!" he screamed.

"keep telling yourself that, emo baby."

"anyway," jimin continued.

"I will tell you the rest tomorrow; in the meantime, please explore! don't think about doing anything sketchy, though. you all do realize I have guards, hm?"

they nodded, aware of the scary looking men standing in front of the doorway and other exits when they entered.

"but what about the stuff we gain?" seokjin asked.

"you gain something I like to call: psychotic episodes."

*

this is getting dark


	4. update :)

I'm just here to say (some of you were wondering) that my wattpad is "justjoonie" & my instagram, as well. I'd love to talk with you guys more so, please, don't be afraid to start a conversation or ask any unanswered questions about my stories.


	5. POLL

alright, I need your opinions on what story I should update next because im getting A TON of requests!! this poll will take place on my wattpad (justjoonie) on a story titled "polls"; that's where ill post any future votes, suggestions, etc. so, here are your options and I WILL be showing the total votes for each after they progress, but only on my wattpad!! [you can tell I want y'all to find me on wattpad lolol]

*

\- lust  
\- secrets  
\- cheater  
\- guides  
\- eden   
\- hexagon/mute   
\- copper

*

you don't have to vote on wattpad, but it'll be easier to identify who is who and the correct numbers for each story. thank you, guys<33 THE POLL ENDS 12AM CENTRAL ON THE 8TH (tomorrow at night)


End file.
